The Last Piece of Warmth
by Hikari372
Summary: Rinto, is an infamous killer. Known as heartless and traitor, but little the people know... that what he tried to kill since long ago is... his feeling. Miku is his next target. Gumi is one of his victim but survived and want to take a revenge. They go to the same highschool, being close to each other with their own aims.


**I know I have a lot of grammar problem. Please correct me if you find it out. **

**Just for you know that I no longer worship RinXLen, but I still like them. I think I like RintoXAnyone better now...**

Summary:

Rinto, is an infamous killer. Known as heartless and traitor, but little the people know... that what he tried to kill since long ago is... his feeling. Miku is his next target. Gumi is one of his victim but survived and want to take a revenge. They go to the same highschool, being close to each other with their own aims.

* * *

_Dear God,_

_The world you created has turned into chaos._

_Humans have become very greedy, taking everythings surroundings._

_Please make the sinners pay for what they take._

_Human life._

~Prologue~

**Rinto**

"So, Rinto, how's your relation with our target?"

My boss asked me when I went into his room.

"Sakine Family? No worry, they're pretty much like me. Their son is like to attached to me though. But he's a good boy. His wife is very nice to me. They even offered a permanent stay to their house which I kindly refuse."

I told him how my spying progress happily. I was temporarily a butler in their house.

"I see. It looked like you're having fun with them. But I'm afraid tonight is the 'time'"

I immediately noticed what he tried to say and nodded. So my butler's job had ended.

"Today is my payment right?"

"Make sure no one witness it"

"I understand. Don't worry about it"

I replied him with the same smile I always used and walked out.

At night, I did my works smoothly as I tried to make it as clean as possible. The full moon outside looked like cheering me with my works. As someone grabbed my leg, I turned my body to see the culpirt.

It was their son.

"R-Rin...to...nii-san... Why..."

With hole in his stomach and cut in both his legs he tried to ask me.

"No reason. Rinto-nii here only do his works. And you should rest peacefully now"

"Did... you... lie... about everything... that you... liked me?"

"No, I don't. I really like you, and your family. They're very nice to someone like me." I stared at his body that covered in dark red. "It's just... My orders come first."

"I...don't... under-"

"Don't talk anymore. And you don't need to understand it. Here, Rinto-nii will help you sleep peacefully."

I draw my blood covered sword and stabbed him. But I managed hear his last words.

"Rinto...-nii"

It's not his mother name, nor curse that he placed to me. He said it as usual, admiring and loving tone.

I sighed a little, I really hate children, they were so innocent and believe everything what they heard.

I went away from Sakine family house while moonlight trying to cheer my mood up.

'I'm sorry...'

* * *

**Miku**

"My dear father, I told you that I haven't reached any age to concern about marriage! I'm still 16!"

"Tsk tsk, Miku... so you're still a child." Her dad said with disparaging tone

"I'm not a child! I'm a teen!"

"A teen! If you think you're a teen then go find your future-husband! If not then you're still a child and you have to call me 'Papa' and not 'Dear Father'!"

Miku stepped back. His father was more stubborn than she thinks he is. But Miku won't back down, that papa things is childish and she was grown up.

"Ugh... sure! I'll find one perfect boyfriend in my highschool! And I'll prove father that I've grown up!"

Miku went out from his father's room, leaving her father and mother alone.

"Darling, aren't you giving our child too hard time? Sooner or later she will found one... No need to force her search one"

"Honey... I know that I was too harsh to her. But you know, after everything happen to our company, I always think someone watching and trying to kill me. At least, before I gone from this world, I want her to have a good life-partner. After that, I can rest in peace..."

His wife slowly hug him from behind, comforting him.

"Darling, please stop talking like that. Whenever I heard you said it, it was as if you could slip away from my life. Please... don't leave me..."

"...I get it. I'm sorry, hun."

* * *

**Gumi**

"Have you found what I want?"

"Well, I'm not. Everything related to him very hard to find... it's like country's top secret! But from his company, I think I know where he'll be going for his next job"

"Really?! Where?!"

"And that info is not cheap, Gumi-chan~"

Gumi opened her purse and pulled out some bills.

"You always know my price~"

"Give me now"

"I know, I know... I've printed every detail I found here. It's always nice to have business with you~"

"Just let me know after you know something about him"

"How cold~"

Gumi put the papers in her bag and went out from the dark place.

"I'll find you and get my revenge. Just you wait... Rinto"

* * *

**Short? I also wonder why it turned to be this short... (LOL)**

**Please review... more I know you like what I write = more motivation to write more.**


End file.
